


SilverGoldTale (PL) -Undertale Fan Universe-

by RyokoAsashi121



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Original Character(s), Other, Past Character Death
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoAsashi121/pseuds/RyokoAsashi121
Summary: (Uwaga! Undertale jest od Toby'ego Fox'a. To jest tylko moje fanowskie uniwersum gdzie większość rzeczy jest inna niż w oryginalne i są pododawane moje OC.)Po śmierci Chary, jej starsza o rok siostra, która od dziecka nosiła srebno-złoty naszyjnik w kształcie serca postanawia udać się na Górę Ebott parę lat później. Od wpadnięcia do Podziemi dziewczyna zostaje bacznie obserwowana przez kogoś oraz musi ona wystrzegać się przed niektórymi potworami. Nie wie też, że próbują polować na nie Devkness...





	SilverGoldTale (PL) -Undertale Fan Universe-

**Author's Note:**

> Z góry mówię, że jeszcze nie miałam doświadczenia w pisaniu takich opowiadań więc jeśli by jakiekolwiek błędy pojawiały się- piszcie mi (nie mam problemów z ortografią ale bardziej ze znakami interpunkcyjnymi więc no). Jak pisałam w streszczeniu to jest tylko takie stworzone uniwersum przeze mnie. Mogę też nieco skrócić fabułę więc też i za to przepraszam oraz przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy...

**Prolog**

* * *

 

 

**Dawno Temu dwie rasy rządziły ziemią: Ludzie i Potwory.**

**Lecz pewnego razu rozpoczęła się między nimi wojna.**

**Po długiej bitwie ludzie zwyciężyli i zamknęli potwory używając magicznego zaklęcia...**

**Mimo ich zaklęcia do ich świata jak i zarówno świata potworów dostały się mroczne dusze zwane Devkness...**

**Były to dusze o bardzo ogromnej mocy, która wpływała negatywnie na świat i zmieniała wszystko co żyje w mroczne koszmary.**

 

**Parę lat później...**

**Legendy mówią, że ci którzy wespną się na sam środek góry nigdy nie wracają a ich dusze zostają zmienione w Devkness...**

* * *

 

Z dużej wysokości spadła dziewczyna o brunatnych, długich włosach...

**Ale zacznijmy od początku.**

 

      Minęło parę ładnych lat odkąd Chara zmarła, niecałe dwa lata od wojny potworów z ludźmi...

Długowłosa dziewczyna tęskniła za nią i była jej starszą siostrą. Mimo iż tamta nie przepadała za ludzkością i uważała ją za złą to i talk kochała swoją siostrę.

Jednak kiedy poszła na Górę Ebott zniknęła jakby na zawsze, brunetka myślała, że straciła ją na zawsze.

Lecz...

Zobaczyła jak jej siostra została niesiona przez jakiegoś potwora i zobaczyła jak ludzie z wioski zaczęli krzyczeć i zaczęli rzucać w potwora najpierw kamieniami a potem ostrymi rzeczami. Dziewczyna odczuwała, że potwór miał ogromną moc. Jak ? Otóż dziewczyna miała inną duszę niż inni ludzie- Miała złoto-srebną duszę jak jej naszyjnik, który otrzymała od swojej umierającej matki (możliwe, że przez to też Chara opuściła swój dom ponieważ ich ojciec był nieco surowy dla nich obydwu), ale wracając...

Dziewczyna po paru minutach postanowiła obronić go gdy zobaczyła, że on nie chciał skrzywdzić Chary.

Została zraniona w lewą rękę co było widać od nadgarstka do prawie łokcia (Dwójka mężczyzn chciała zabić Asriela od tyłu ale ta go obroniła) po czym upadła na ziemię z której krew zaczęła się lać.

Nie potrafiła wstać jednak zanim potwór zniknął jej z oczu i zanim ona zemdlała z utraty krwi ten zwrócił się do niej.

 

- _To o tobie mówiła przepowiednia prawda ?_

 

Zanim dziewczyna odpowiedziała potwór już zniknął...

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

W  rocznicę starsza siostra Chary postanowiła wspiąć się na Górę Ebott i wpadła do Podziemi.

Poszła też na tą górę by zobaczyć jeszcze raz tego potwora, który przyniósł jej siostrę do złotych kwiatów.

Poszła też ponieważ wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać a jej przyjaciele odchodzili w inne miejsca.

Oraz dlatego, że jej ojciec już ją nie kochał.

Znalazł sobie nową, pobrali się i niedługo będą mieć dziecko...A ona ?

Została tylko służącą na posyłki jej nowej "mamy".

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Brunetka obudziła się na "dywanie" ze złotych kwiatów. Wtedy przypomniała sobie przeszłość gdzie bawiła się razem z Charą w robienie wianków z tych kwiatów...

 

- _Oh...-_ Długowłosa wstała i poszła dalej. Wcale nie czuła się słabo ale

 

**Poczuła się obserwowana przez kogoś.**

 

 

 

Dlatego ruszyła biegiem dalej.

 

 

 

 

 

    Nagle na swojej dziewczyna spotkała kwiatka, który o dziwo zaczął gadać.

 

_-Witaj ! Jestem Flowey. Flowey The Flower_ (Niektóre rzeczy wolę zostawić żeby brzmiały bardziej oryginalnie jak w grze) _. Musisz być tutaj nowa ponieważ dawno nie było tutaj kogoś takiego jak ty.-_ Brunetka wzdrygnęła się i nieco wystraszyła.

 

_-Kim ty do cholery jesteś ?_

_-Przecież przedstawiłem ci się. Głucha jesteś ?_

_-Chyba ty._

_-Ajajaj...-_ kwiatek pokręcił głową.- _Ale no tak jesteś tu nowa...Co byś powiedziała na to żebym pokazał ci coś..._

_-c.._

_-Gotowa ? Jedziemy !_

Nagle przed dziewczyną pojawiło się srebno-złote serce.

- _Widzisz to serce ? To twoja dusza. Jest ona bardzo słaba lecz z czasem będzie rosnąć w siłę jeśli będziesz zbierała dużo LV._

_Wiesz co oznacza LV ? Oznacza MIŁOŚĆ oczywiście_ _. Chcesz trochę MIŁOŚCI prawda ?_

_-Alee...Ja nawet ciebie nie znam i..._

_-Oj no weź. Nie bądź taka. Podzielę się nią z tobą._

_-Ale. ja. nie. znam. ciebie. tak. dobrze. by. ci._ zaufać.-Złocisty kwiat tylko mruknął coś przez zęby ale po chwili spojrzał się na dziewczynę i po chwili obok niej pojawiły się

białe płatki.

_-Zaufasz mi. Po prostu złap tego jak najwięcej a potem rób co chcesz. Chcę tylko ciebie uleczyć._ -Brunetka nieufnie ale powoli podeszła do płatków, które po chwili ją zraniły.

_-AUĆ! OSZUKAŁEŚ MNIE !_

_-HEHEHEHE ! MYŚLAŁAŚ, ŻE NAPRAWDĘ BĘDĘ CHCIAŁ CI POMÓC ?! WIDAĆ, ŻE MOŻNA SIĘ TOBĄ POSŁUŻYĆ !-_ W tym momencie wkoło jej duszy pojawiło się więcej takich płatków.

_-ZROZUM, ŻE W TYM ŚWIECIE ZABIJASZ ALBO JESTEŚ ZABITYM IDIOTO !-_ Nagle płatki zaczęły się do niej przybliżać.- _Umieraj !-_ Wtedy kwiatek zaczął się śmiać złośliwie i szyderczo. Już brunetkę miał spotkać koniec, gdy nagle kwiatka odepchnął płomień przez który poleciał daleko. Przed brunetką pojawiła się dziwnie podobno wyglądająca postać.

 

_-Biedne dziecko. O mały włos nie zostało zabite... Nie martw się nie przyszłam tutaj po to by ciebie skrzywdzić moje dziecko. Jestem Toriel, stróż_ (w tłumaczu to słowo ma chyba z 3 oznaczenia ale wybrałam to) _Ruin. Przychodzę tutaj od czasu do czasu by zobaczyć czy jakiś człowiek przez przypadek nie spadł tutaj. Jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem od dosyć dawna...Jak ci na imię drogie dziecko ?_

 

Dziewczyna zaczęła zastanawiać się przez chwilę. Owszem miała je, jednak Chara zawsze nazywała ją Silver lub Golver (trochę dziwne co XD). Po chwili odezwała się.

 

_-Mam na imię Silver._

_-Silver...To bardzo piękne imię. Twoja mama wybrała idealne imię dla ciebie...-_ Przez chwilę kiedy Toriel wypowiedziała to słowo jej oczy wyglądały na zaskoczone jednak po chwili wróciły do wesołych. _-Och ale bym zapomniała ! Chodź ze mną. Zaopiekuję się tobą a przy okazji pokażę ci okolicę i jak najlepiej reagować w takich sytuacjach jak ta przed chwilą..._

_-A nic mi Pani nie zrobi jak ten kwiat ?-_ Toriel uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

_-Obiecuję ci, że nie nic ci się nie stanie. Nawet stanę w twojej obronie jeśli chcesz.-_ Silver kiwnęła głową i poszła za Toriel.

 

 

.

.

.

.

 

_-Tak myślałam, że kiedyś ona się tu zjawi-_ mruknął głos. _\- Teraz muszę ją bacznie obserwować..._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Przy wejściu do Ruin czekała świetlista iskra która pokazała dziewczynie jaką ona posiada duszę.

 

 

                                                                                                         **Dusza Rozsądku i Nadziei**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ah no tak. Przecież ona ma dwukolorową duszę.

Ale czemu _**Rozsądku**_ i **_Nadziei_** ?

Brunetka zastanowiła się po czym poszła dalej.

Zauważyła, że Toriel nosi ogromną, złotą pelerynę, która aż iskrzyła się (tyciupko jej peleryna przypomina pelerynę Toriel z Underswap jednak tutaj ma jeszcze na dole białe futro) złotem. Po chwili kobieta odwróciła się do dziewczyny.

 

_-Witaj w swoim nowym domu. Jednakże to tylko okolice twojego prawdziwego domu. Do tego prawdziwego zaraz dojdziemy ale najpierw pozwól, że ja póki co będę się zajmowała tymi puzzlami_ ( w sensie krzyżówki itp) _a ty będziesz mogła się dodatkowo podszkolić dzięki czemu będziesz wiedziała co i jak.-_ Po tych słowach Toriel weszła na cztery kafle, które były blisko siebie i podeszła do dźwigni po czym pociągnęła ją, otwierając wrota. _-No, Silver. Chodź._ -Ta podreptała za nią.

 

Po chwili koza zatrzymała się.

 

_-Żeby przejść dalej musisz przełączyć kilka przełączników, które zostały tam już zaznaczone. Wciśnij je a ja poczekam przy wyjściu._

_-Dobrze Proszę Pani._

_-Proszę dziecko. Mów na mnie Toriel..._

_-Oh...Dobrze Toriel..._

 

 

_*Kilka Puzzli i walk (w których Silver oszczędziła potwory Później*_

 

 

Dom Toriel wewnątrz nie wyglądał zbyt oszałamiająco lecz wyglądał na ciepły i przytulny. Dziewczyna nauczyła się dzięki Toriel jak ma postępować z potworami (Act i Spare) i dostała złocisty kryształ.

 

- _Zgadnij co jeszcze dla ciebie przygotowałam-_ Toriel widać próbowała ukryć swoją ekscytację jednak widać było jej zadowolenie i ekscytację. _-Czujesz to ?_

_-Oh. Tak to jest... Ciasto... O smaku toffi i...cynamonu ?_

_-Zgadza się moje dziecko. Przygotowałam je specjalnie na twoje przybycie. Ah i zapomniałabym-_ Kobieta wzięła brunetkę za rękę i przyprowadziła przed jeden z pokoi.- _To jest twój pokój. Trochę jest tam nieco kurzu ale nie spodziewałam się, że ktoś taki jak ty może przyjść więc może tam być nieco kurzu i brudu ale jutro mogłybyśmy się tym zając razem. Co ty na to ?_

_-W sumie...Dobrze !_

_-Bardzo się cieszę...Ah ! Zaraz ciasto mi się przypiecze ! Oh i.... Silver...Pewnie jesteś zmęczona po tym wszystkim... Idź się wyśpij a ja przyniosę ci ciasto jak będzie gotowe i nie gorące... dobrze ?_

- _Dobrze Toriel.-_ Po tych słowach dziewczyna poszła do swojego pokoju się wyspać.

* * *

Gdy Silver obudziła się zobaczyła, że na jej nowym biurku leżało ciasto o smaku toffi i cynamonu. Wzięła je ponieważ nie była głodna póki co i udała się do pokoju gdzie Toriel czytała książkę o ślimakach.

_-Oh widzę, że się obudziłaś. I jak ci smakowało ciasto ?_

_-Było wyborne-Skłamała brunetka.-_ Nie chciała robić przykrości Toriel, która się o to postarała a nie miała ochoty teraz jeść.

_-To się bardzo cieszę..._

_-Toriel...?_

_-Tak słońce ?_

_-A gdzie jest wyjście stąd ?_

_-Hm ? O czym ty mówisz ?_

_-Znaczy bo nie wierzę, że te Ruiny to tylko to jedyne miejsce. Poza tym jest jakieś przejście schodami w dół...Co tam jest ?_

_-Uhhhh...Wiesz moje dziecko...Muszę jedną sprawę pilną załatwić-_ Po czym wybiegła niczym struś w stronę schodów i tam się udała.

 

 

  Brunetkę cieszyło fakt jak Toriel się dla niej stara jednak dziewczyna chciała wiedzieć co jest dalej...Przecież ten duch, którego tutaj spotkała...Napstablook. On przecież mówił, że tylko przyleciał tutaj. Ciekawość zwyciężyła i dziewczyna postanowiła pójść za Toriel. Nagle zobaczyła, że koza zatrzymała się.

 

_-Silver...Bądź posłusznym dzieckiem i idź na górę. Muszę tylko jedną rzecz tutaj załatwić-_ Po czym poszła dalej. Jednak brunetka za nią. Ta znowu się zatrzymała.- _Silver... Za każdym razem jak jakiekolwiek dziecko wychodziło stąd już więcej nie wracało już żywe...Proszę idź na górę...-_ Jednak Silver i tak poszła za nią. Ta westchnęła.

 

_-Silver...Zostań tutaj. Nie chcę aby kolejne dziecko umarło tylko przez ciekawość...Asgore ciebie zabije...To jest moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie..._

 

Jednak i tym razem ona nie posłuchała.

 

_-Silver...Chciałam dla ciebie dobrze, chciałam ci pomóc dorosnąć tutaj i chciałam ci dać wszystko żebyś była szczęśliwa...Ale widzę, że ty chcesz iść dalej... W takim układzie..._

 

 

Nagle przed Silver pojawiła się jej dusza.

 

_-Udowodnij, że jesteś w stanie przetrwać...  
_

 

* * *

 

 

Silver pokonała Toriel oszczędzając ją. Zanim jednak koza odeszła zdążyła odwrócić się do brunetki.

 

- _Silver...Jeśli będziesz szła dalej nie pozwól **Asgorowi** odebrać twojej duszy.-_Po czym odeszła. Silver zastanowiła się przez chwilę o tym co powiedziała jej Toriel i poszła prosto.

Nagle w trakcie jej drogi znowu pojawił się ten kwiatek co wtedy.

 

- _Sprytnie. Myślisz, że oszczędzając innych pomożesz im w jakikolwiek sposób ? Ty idioto. W tym świecie zabijasz albo zostajesz zabitym. HEHEHE_ -Po czym kwiat zniknął.

Brunetka westchnęła i zwróciła się ku bramie.'

 

Wtedy wszystko zrobiło się białe...

 

 

                                                       **CDN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tak jak mówiłam nigdy nie miałam styczności z pisaniem ogólnie na takich stronach i pewnie posypią się rzeczy typu: "Dlaczego pominęłaś parę rzeczy" (dlatego, że dzieją się tak samo jak w Undertale i nie chcę mi się zbytnio pisać ale za to też przepraszam) lub "Jeszcze zbytnio nie piszesz poprawnie" czy coś w tym stylu, więc jak będę mogła to poprawię to obiecuję... Do następnego !


End file.
